Guild Halls
Guild Halls are used by guilds as a central storage unit, a place to put Guild Trophy's (if the guild has them), and also a place to meet for large gatherings. These halls are massive housing plots and are expensive to upkeep. In order to obtain a Guild Hall, someone must first obtain permission from the ruler of the continent in which the guild wishes to place their hall. This comes in the form of a quest which will require you to obtain a large amount of Diplomacy Papers (all levels), and some Baubles. Once you have completed this quest, you will receive a paper that will provide you with the permission to build the guild hall. Now comes yet another grind, time to farm up the materials and craft the items needed to complete the building of the guild hall. Keep in mind that these Guild Halls have a high cost to them, no matter where you place the Guild Hall, the plot will cost 30 Platinum to purchase and then will cost 50 Gold per week for upkeep. This means that once you purchase the plot, it will take 26 Platinum in order to pay the upkeep on the Hall for an entire year. This section is dedicated to listing what materials are needed in order to build each guild hall. I will attempt to list the 2 types (large and small) for each continent as I am able to obtain the information. 'Small Qalian Guild Hall (Max Fixtures 400/Max Chests 8)' Materials Needed: 3000 Qalian Granite Brick 1 Qalian Andecite Cornerstone 800 Qalian Granite Floor Tile 400 Qalian Obsidian Decrotive Tile 70 Qalian Granite Column 4 Qalian Granite Spire 100 Prime Wood Panel 40 Prime Wood Housing Beam 60 Qalian Premium Wood Lattice 20 Mithril Fasteners 1 Qalian Draconite Interior Dome 25 Mummy Mortar 61 Small Qalian Premium Window (could be a bug in comparison to large, might be 6) 6 Large Qalian Premium Window 1 Sultan's Guarentee of Occupation 'Large Qalian Guild Hall (Max Fixtures 750/Max Chests 12)' Materials Needed: ' 9,000 Qalian Granite Housing Bricks 1 Qalian Andecite Cornerstone 2,400 Qalian Granite Floor Tile 1,600 Qalian Obsidian Decorative Tile 280 Qalian Granite Column 4 Qalian Granite Spire 100 Prime Wood Panel 40 Prime Wood Housing Beam 60 Qalian Premium Wood Lattice 20 Mitril Fasteners 2 Qalian Draconite Interior Dome 50 Mummy Mortar 100 Small Qalian Premium Window 12 Large Qalian Premium Window 'Small Thestran Guild Hall (Max Fixtures 400/Max Chests 8) Materials Needed: ' 1600 Thestran Granite Brick 1 Thestran Andecite Cornerstone 400 Thestran Granite Floor Tile 80 Thestran Large Obsidian Housing Stone 800 Thestran Large Granite Housing Stone 200 Thestran Prime Wood Roofing Shingle 500 Prime Wood Panel 150 Prime Wood Housing Beam 90 Premium Wood Large Housing Beam 80 Mithril Fasteners 70 Thestran Mithril Housing Support Beam 14 Thestran Draconite Lattice 25 Fungal Mortar 8 Small Thestran Premium Window 1 Large Thestran Premium Window 1 King's Commission of Occupation 'Large Thestran Guild Hall (Max Fixtures 750/Max Chests 12) Materials Needed: ' 6400 Thestran Granite Brick 1 Thestran Andecite Cornerstone 1600 Thestran Granite Floor Tile 320 Thestran Large Obsidian Housing Stone 3200 Thestran Large Granite Housing Stone 75 Thestran Granite Column 200 Thestran Prime Wood Roofing Shingle 500 Prime Wood Panel 150 Prime Wood Housing Beam 20 Premium Wood Large Housing Beam 100 Mithril Fasteners 16 Thestran Draconite Lattice 1 Draconite Portcullis 50 Fungal Mortar 18 Small Thestran Premium Window 1 King's Commission of Occupation 'Small Kojani Guild Hall (Max Fixtures 400/Max Chests 8) Materials Needed: 1000 Kojani Granite Brick 1 Kojani Andecite Cornerstone 200 Kojani Large Granite Housing Stone 400 Kojani Granite Housing Shingle 15 Premium Wood Large Housing Beam 2000 Prime Wood Panel 220 Prime Wood Housing Beam 8 Kojani Draconite Corner Piece 15 Kojani Mithril Housing Support Beam 200 Mithril Fasteners 25 Blood Mortar 90 Kojani Vielthread Window Covering 4 Large Kojani Steelweave Window Covering 1 Emperor's Sanction of Occupation 'Large Kojani Guild Hall (Max Fixtures 750/Max Chests 8)' Materials Needed: 3000 Kojani Granite Brick 1 Kojani Andecite Cornerstone 1000 Kojani Large Granite Housing Stone 1500 Kojani Granite Housing Shingle 65 Premium Wood Large Housing Beam 7000 Prime Wood Panel 800 Prime Wood Housing Beam 8 Kojani Draconite Corner Piece 40 Kojani Mithril Housing Support Beam 500 Mithril Fasteners 50 Blood Mortar 210 Kojani Vielthread Window Covering 10 Large Kojani Steelweave Window Covering 1 Emperor's Sanction of Occupation